Fluid pumps with integral motors, such as so-called “canned” pumps, are generally employed in a variety of applications. For example, fluid motor pumps are often used to move potable fluids, such as water, in beverage dispensing machines. To prevent overpressure conditions, fluid pumps typically employ a pressure relief valve positioned in or near the low pressure inlet. However, the usual manner of positioning the pressure relief valve in the pump can undesirably impede the flow of fluid through the pump. Additionally, the pressure relief valves are often configured in a way that promotes failure of the pump in the event of a failure of the relief valve.
What is needed, therefore, is a fluid pump with a pressure relief valve configured to prevent overpressure conditions in a way that reduces or eliminates one or more disadvantages associated with prior art fluid pumps.